When I Dream
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: Cecilie cries tears for her son Wolfram.


**_Sayo: _**I disclaim ownership of _Kyou Kara Maou_ and of "When I Dream", a song popularized by Crystal Gayle.

* * *

**When I Dream**

Wolfram wiped the sweat from his brow. It already late afternoon of what had been a hot day, and the blonde-haired, green-eyed warrior had only been too happy when his training of the new soldiers had ended so he could go and get himself something cool to drink.

On his way to the kitchens though, he heard a sad, and haunting melody emanate from within the State Ballroom. He had no doubt that it was from the grand piano installed in the very center of the room, but Wolfram knew as well that the instrument had just been tuned the week before. Vaguely then he wondered who could have been playing at such an odd hour.

The entrance to the State Ballroom was a pair of gigantic and ornately carved wooden doors that opened into the vast hall, but they were regularly maintained and did not squeak at all. Wolfram used this fact to his advantage and peeked into the spacious room, being careful to remain inconspicuous.

Wolfram's jade-colored eyes widened when he spotted his mother at the piano, playing with great skill. It was not Lady Celi's proficiency at playing that he gaped at. His mother was a bottomless pit chock full of surprises. What shocked him was the fact that his mother was crying.

Former Queen Cecilie von Spitzveg was famous for always being jovial. Life of the party, belle of the ball – that was his mother. Who then was this beautiful but undeniably sad vision of a lady playing this melancholy song?

Wolfram watched entranced as his mother started to sing in the most piercingly poignant voice he'd ever heard.

_I could build a mansion that is higher than the trees._

_I could have all the gifts I want and never ask please_

_I could fly to Paris, it's at my beck and call..._

Paris? His mother had probably been to Earth before then when she had been the Maou. It made sense enough. And surely King Bob, the Maou of Earth would not have minded showing her the sights. Celi could wrap any man around her little finger.

_Why do I live my life alone with nothing at all?_

Wolfram wanted to stride in and correct his mother immediately. She had him, she had Gwendal – she even had that insufferable Weller! But Wolfram chose to stay still. His better judgment told him that this was Cecilie at her most true; this was his mother at her most unguarded. Even she deserved these times, however rare they must be, given the busy life of the castle, what with so many Royal Family members. Wolfram chose to listen a bit more.

_But when I dream, I dream of you._

_Maybe someday you will come true._

It was then that he understood. His mother had gone from one lover to another and ended up heartbroken, but she was not singing this song for her past loves but for a future one, a TRUE one she wished to have. Wolfram's eyes started to moisten. _Poor mother, _he thought.

Wolfram almost jumped out of his skin when a friendly forefinger tapped him twice on the shoulder. "Kyaa!" he cried out, but he caught himself. Wolfram then hastily took a look into the room to see if he'd been discovered. Seeing that he hadn't been, Wolfram covered Yuuri's mouth with a hand and proceeded to slap him silly. They were already engaged. Slaps were not an object anymore.

"Hey! What's the big idea? I was only wondering what you were doing peeping into the State Ballroom like that!" A confused and slightly bruised Yuuri countered.

"Shh, wimp!" Wolfram hissed, his voice in a whisper. "Listen!"

Yuuri cocked his head to one side. "Why?"

"Just listen!" Wolfram barked, and then bit his lip as if to punish himself for having spoken aloud. He was thankful though that his mother still seemed to be oblivious to him and his fiancé as she continued to play and sing from within the chamber.

_I can be the singer or the clown in every room._

_I call up someone to take me to the moon._

_I can put my makeup on and drive the men insane._

_I can go to bed alone and never know his name._

Wolfram cringed. Just how many lovers whose names she didn't know DID she take to her bed? Wolfram immediately quashed the thought though, as it was he who'd told Yuuri to listen. Said Yuuri was then in a headlock he could not get out of.

"Stop struggling, wimp! I am trying to listen here!" Wolfram angrily chided.

Yuuri managed to break free of the headlock and just nodded to appease the fiery blonde knight. That and he wanted to listen to this too. Now he knew where Wolfram got his beautiful voice.

_But when I dream, I dream of you_

_Maybe someday you will come true_

_But when I dream, I dream of you_

_Maybe someday you will come true_

When Cecilie finished the song, she started to sob quietly, her tears coursing down her cheeks. Wolfram was about to walk in just then to try to comfort her but Yuuri placed a steady hand on his shoulder and shook his head, wordlessly telling Wolfram to leave her alone.

The betrothed couple then walked together into the gardens and Yuuri gestured for them both to sit atop on of the benches so they could watch the sunset when he noticed that Wolfram had a gloomy expression on his face.

Yuuri did not say anything but merely took Wolfram's chin between his fingers and leaned in to kiss his lips. It was an innocent, chaste kiss, but it told Wolfram volumes about what Yuuri felt for him. Even if it did not, the look in the king's big black eyes would have shouted it at him for sure. Wolfram then knew that Yuuri would never let that sadness overcome him. Never ever, for as long as they both lived.

Unbeknownst to the two new lovers, the former queen had been watching them from one of the windows of the State Ballroom that overlooked the grounds. As she closed the doors of the hall behind her, after making sure there was no one around to hear, she softly shrieked a jubilant, "YES!"


End file.
